justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilar
Pilar is a supporting character in the FX series Justified Season 1 episodes "Fathers and Sons" and "Bulletville", and the Season 2 premiere episode "The Moonshine War". Pilar is the niece of Gio Reyes and is in charge of driving a van full of meth into Harlan for Bo Crowder. The van ends up being hijacked and blown up by Boyd Crowder, who opposes his father's interest in the Meth business. Pilar is portrayed by guest star Alexandra Barreto. Biography Background Pilar is the niece of Gio Reyes. It is not made clear whether Pilar is the wife of Ernesto or his sister, since Bo jokingly refers to the utility closet that he locks the two up inside in Johnny's bar in Bulletville as a "bridal suite". Ernesto and Pilar have lived with Gio for a long time, and act as henchman for him. Pilar seems to be the tougher and more outspoken of the two. Season 1 In "Fathers and Sons", Pilar is present along with Ernesto during Bo and Gio's business transaction. Gio tells Bo that Ernesto and Pilar will be driving a van full of Meth into Harlan by morning. Ernesto and Pilar seem to be having a bit of an argument when they see a pedestrian whose truck is broken down in the middle of the road (unbeknownst to the two, the pedestrian was Boyd's Man 2 in a disguise). The two force him to give up the keys to drive the truck of the way themselves, but not before Boyd comes out from behind the truck, yelling out his signature "Fire in the hole!" catchphrase and blowing up the van full of Meth. He orders Pilar and Ernesto to run as fast as they can back to where they came from which they do. In "Bulletville", the two run to Johnny's bar where they quickly relay the information about the saboteur. Bo quickly realizes it is Boyd after they tell him about the "Fire in the Hole". Pilar warns Bo that if Gio finds out what happened, he will feed Bo to his alligator, a threat which Bo subtly laughs off. Bo now is in deep because he owes Gio $1,000,000 for the blown up shipment, but he locks Ernesto and Pilar up inside a utility closet so that they cannot report back to Gio. Bo soon unlocks them after realizing the best way he can repay Gio is by killing Raylan Givens. Bo lures Raylan to an isolated cabin in Bulletville, but Bo ends up being killed by a sniper. Pilar and Ernesto soon show up. "All we want is Raylan Givens!" Pilar yells. Raylan comes out unarmed but Ernesto fires at him on spot, but ends up being shot by Boyd and Raylan both. Pilar speeds away in an SUV and is pursued by Boyd to avenge the death of Bo. Season 2 In "The Moonshine War", Pilar is still fleeing back to Miami, but she hijacks a tanker and forces the trucker to drive her to the airport. Once they get to the airport, Boyd appears on the passenger's side of the truck and pulls Pilar out attempting to kill her. Raylan shows up and stops Boyd by knocking him unconscious after he is distracted by one of the Miami gun thugs shooting at them from a nearby plane. Raylan grabs up the badly injured Pilar and flies her back to Miami to deliver her to Gio. Raylan also wants Gio to end the hit called on him, due to innocent people Raylan cares about being caught in the crossfire. Relationships *Gio Reyes: Uncle *Ernesto: Relationship Ambiguous (Either husband or brother), deceased *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal, target *Boyd Crowder: Saboteur, attempted assassin *Bo Crowder: Business associate, deceased Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Living Characters